Za którą walczyć chcesz
by Stokrot
Summary: Przegrana boli najbardziej, kiedy dałeś z siebie wszystko. Ale jeszcze bardziej od przeciwnika potrafi zranić własna drużyna. Co może zdziałać dobra rada rywala,kiedy we własnym zespole nie doczekasz się dobrego słowa? A innymi słowy - tekst z gatunku: "Stokrot zobaczyła szczegół w anime i napisała fika" ;).
_**Za którą walczyć chcesz**_

Zwiał. Po porażce z gimnazjum Uwamushi zwyczajnie uciekł do łazienki jak skończona baba, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek z drużyny był świadkiem jego żałosnej reakcji, i teraz stał zgięty wpół nad umywalką, trzęsąc się ze złości i krztusząc od płaczu.

Przegrali. Jak mogli przegrać? Przecież, do ciężkiej cholery, dał z siebie wszystko… walczył do upadłego… wbijał piłkę za piłkę na stronę przeciwnika… To była bitwa… Nie, nie, bitwa – wojna!, w której liczyła się jedynie wygrana, a on był gotów wyszarpać ją choćby zębami, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo. Czemu więc? Czemu, kurwa, mu się nie udało…? Dlaczego popełniał cholerny błąd za błędem, za każdym razem czując na sobie pełne politowania spojrzenia tych, co ponoć stali po tej samej stronie?

Zgrzytnął zębami. Nie chciał pieprzonej litości. Nie chciał ich parszywego pocieszenia. Tylko najlepsi mieli prawo stać na boisku… wiedział o tym dobrze. Czyżby, kurwa, jednak nic nie był wart…?

Z całej siły rąbnął pięścią w łazienkowe kafelki, raz, a potem kolejny. Ból z obitych kostek przeszył całe przedramię, promieniując aż do łokcia, ale Kentarou miał to gdzieś. Był w takim stanie, że najchętniej rozwaliłby w pizdu całe to miejsce…

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tak nie robił. Jeszcze chwila i złamiesz sobie rękę…

Kyotani Kentarou zamarł. Jasna cholera! Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by go ktoś przyłapał. I to w najbardziej upokarzającym momencie…

\- Naprawdę, szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś z twoimi możliwościami zrobił sobie krzywdę. Nie uważasz?

Szlag. Przeklęty natręt ani myślał sobie pójść. Przeciwnie, podszedł bliżej. Kyotani instynktownie napiął ramiona, równocześnie zerkając ukradkiem w bok.

Dostrzegł znajomy szaroniebieski dres – Uwamushi, do diabła! - i krew się w nim zagotowała. Jak on śmiał! Jak on śmiał prawić mu morały… Jak on śmiał patrzeć na niego z góry… Jak on śmiał litować się nad nim…!

Oczy Kentarou przesłoniła czerwona mgła – i, nie bacząc na ewentualne konsekwencje, rzucił się na nieznajomego chłopaka z pięściami, gotów łamać nosy, rozbijać łuki brwiowe i przestawiać szczęki. Jakież było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy napotkał opór. Gracz Uwamushi uchylił się przed pierwszym ciosem, przedramieniem zablokował drugi, po czym pewnie złapał Kyotaniego za nadgarstki. Palce miał szczupłe, a dłonie wąskie, jednak chwyt był zaskakująco silny. Kentarou odruchowo przestał się miotać.

\- Spokojnie – odezwał się łagodnym tonem jego przeciwnik. Miał miły głos, z gatunku tych, które zazwyczaj doprowadzały Kyotaniego do szału. Nie znosił, gdy traktowano go z góry – ale tym razem nie miał takiego wrażenia. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, oddychając głęboko.

\- Masz prawo być wściekły – ciągnął tymczasem chłopak – ale nie funduj sobie przy tym kontuzji, dobra? Niefajnie jest nie móc grać… zwłaszcza jeśli bardzo by się chciało.

Poruszył nieznacznie ręką – i dopiero wtedy Kentarou zauważył, że za lewy przegub trzymają go tylko cztery palce. Piąty – najmniejszy – był zabandażowany i tkwił w szynie.

\- Wybity – skomentował nieznajomy. – Dwa tygodnie leczenia i miesiąc przerwy w grze. Blok nie jest moją mocną stroną.

Puścił nadgarstki Kyotaniego, który zaraz odwrócił się na pięcie, wbijając zaciśnięte pięści w kieszenie bluzy. Nie chciał, żeby tamten patrzył dłużej na jego upokorzenie… i właściwie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zwyczajnie sobie pójść. Tyle że to równałoby się przyznaniu do porażki – a on już raz dzisiaj uciekł, cholera by to wzięła…

\- O co ci, kurwa, chodzi, koleś? – warknął przez zęby. – Nie powinieneś czasem świętować? Cieszyć się, że zmiażdżyliście cholernych słabeuszy?

\- Czemu miałbym? – Zawodnik Uwamushi wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony. – Porażka przeciwnika to żaden powód do radości. Poza tym… wcale nie uważam, że jesteście słabi.

\- Taaa, kurwa, jasne! – Kentarou wykrzywił usta w gniewnym grymasie, choć rozmówca i tak nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. – Nie wciskaj mi kitu! Może jeszcze powiesz, że żałujesz, że z nami wygraliście, co?

\- To nie tak. – Chłopak z wybitym palcem westchnął cicho. – Oczywiście, cieszę się z wygranej, ale… tak sobie myślę, że trzeba umieć docenić drużynę po drugiej stronie siatki. Wiesz… z ławki sporo widać. I wydaje mi się, że stać was na wiele. Ciebie też. A może nawet ciebie przede wszystkim.

Kentarou zacisnął szczęki. Akurat. Gówno prawda! Co z tego, że podobno miał cholerny potencjał… Co z tego, że był gotów zostawić na boisku serce, duszę i hektolitry potu, skoro i tak to nie wystarczało, a jego tak zwani koledzy z drużyny i tak traktowali go zwykle jak pieprzone, cuchnące, zgniłe jajo…?!

\- Masz świetne warunki, nie to co ja – kontynuował tymczasem tamten. – Wystarczy, że popracujesz nad techniką. Właściwie… - zaśmiał się, jakby trochę zmieszany – Właściwie nawet trochę się cieszę, że nie musiałem dzisiaj grać…

\- Pojebało cię?! – ryknął Kyotani, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. Sam nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazł się o krok od rozmówcy, zaciskając dłonie na połach jego bluzy. – Pieprzysz jak potłuczony o potencjale i warunkach, a potem sam chcesz uciekać? Ty… ty cholerny kretynie! Nie wolno się poddawać! Póki piłka nie spadnie na boisko, każdy może walczyć! Każdy…

Urwał raptownie, uciekając spojrzeniem. Każdy… więc dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, nie on? Czemu odmawiano mu tego, czego przecież pragnął bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny? Czemu jego zaangażowanie nic nie dawało? Czemu, kurwa, nikogo nie obchodziło? Doceniać przeciwnika? Co za skończona bzdura! Na tym pojebanym świecie nikt nikogo nie doceniał! I w tej pieprzonej drużynie też nie…

Szczupła dłoń – ta bez bandaża i szyny – spoczęła stanowczym gestem na jego ramieniu.

\- Dlatego właśnie – oznajmił chłopak głosem, w którym nagle zadźwięczała stal – uważam, że jesteś silny. Wierzysz w wygraną bez względu na wszystko.

Kentarou drgnął – ale nie dał się porwać chwilowemu uczuciu entuzjazmu.

\- Oni mają to gdzieś – burknął gorzko. – Nic nie rozumieją… Najchętniej w ogóle pozbyliby się problemu…

\- Czy to coś zmienia? – zapytał trzeźwo jego rozmówca. – Odpuścisz tylko z tego powodu?

\- Nigdy! – Kyotani szarpnął głową. Kontuzjowany gracz Uwamushi mocniej uścisnął jego ramię.

\- W takim razie trzymaj się swoich racji. Jeśli są drużyną, za którą chcesz walczyć, pokaż im to! Pokaż, że macie wspólny cel! Przekonaj ich, że mogą na tobie polegać!

Kentarou skrzywił się. Cholera…! Skłamałby, mówiąc, że te słowa do niego nie przemawiały, ale…

\- Mam wierzyć, że to docenią? – burknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nawet jeśli nie, przynajmniej ty będziesz miał świadomość, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy. Prawda?

Kyotani zmarszczył brwi. Musiał dopiero poukładać sobie wszystko, co usłyszał…

\- A jeśli… znów przegramy?

\- Cóż… Nie będę ściemniał, że to łatwe – przyznał chłopak. – Każdy byłby wściekły i przybity. Ale… nie lepiej, no wiesz, wziąć się w garść? I przerobić to w siłę, żeby walczyć dalej? To chyba sensowniejsze niż łamanie sobie palców na kafelkach, nie?

Kentarou zastanowił się szybko. Miał poczucie, że to zbyt proste, zbyt naiwne, zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe – a jednak jakoś nie potrafił wykrzyczeć tego prosto w oczy tej dobrodusznej ciućmie o maślanych paluchach. Być może także dlatego, że rzeczone paluchy wciąż ściskały jego bark z siłą bez mała imadła.

\- Poza tym – spokojny, pewny głos wdarł się nagle w myśli Kyotaniego – to, że przegrałeś, wcale nie znaczy, że jesteś słaby. Tylko że przeciwnik był silniejszy.

Słysząc to, Kentarou mrugnął w zaskoczeniu raz i drugi – po czym prychnął śmiechem godnym wygłodniałej hieny.

\- Jesteś popieprzony – oznajmił z przekonaniem. – Co za palant urządza kącik dobrych rad dla przeciwnika?

\- Potraktuję to jak komplement. – Gracz Uwamushi również się zaśmiał. Kyotani przewrócił oczyma.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz – poczuł się w obowiązku zapewnić, zerkając na rozmówcę spode łba. – Zobaczysz, kurwa, następnym razem skopię ci tyłek. Tobie i całej twojej drużynie.

\- W takim razie już się nie mogę doczekać – odparł tamten tonem, w którym słychać było wyzwanie. – Chociaż… nie byłbym taki pewien kto kogo… skopie.

Kentarou wyszczerzył zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. Z jakiegoś powodu brzmiało to… obiecująco? Nawet jeśli były to tylko czcze przechwałki.

\- Do następnego zatem. – Chłopak klepnął go w ramię, aż zabolało, i nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź, ruszył ku wyjściu z łazienki. Kyotani odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi – ot, niepozorny cherlak z burymi włosami – i wtedy dopiero dotarło do niego, że nie spytał nieznajomego o imię, a i twarzy zanadto się nie przyglądał. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Podskórnie czuł, że rzeczywiście jeszcze się kiedyś spotkają – a instynkt jeszcze nigdy go nie mylił.

Wyprostował się i przeciągnął, poruszając na próbę obtłuczonymi palcami. Już go świerzbiły do przebijania piłek.

Zapowiadała się niezła zabawa.

* * *

 _3 lata później_

Kyotani Kentarou zakręcił kran nad umywalką, napiwszy się wody. Ostatni mecz był diabelnie wymagający, a jego wynik daleki od oczekiwań i, mówiąc wprost, przyprawiający o konkretny wkurw - on jednak był już myślami przy kolejnym treningu. Może i nie wygrali dziś, ale, do cholery, mogą wygrać następnym razem. A on... on spróbuje dać z siebie jeszcze trochę więcej niż dzisiaj...

\- No proszę, więc znów się spotykamy – rozległo się naraz bez mała radośnie za jego plecami. Kentarou odwrócił się – mimo wszystko dość gwałtownie – i ujrzał rezerwowego rozgrywającego drużyny Karasuno. Którego, jak sobie teraz uświadamiał, miał już kiedyś okazję spotkać.

\- Nie poznałem cię wcześniej – przyznał tamten wprost. – Trochę… się zmieniłeś. I to nie tylko z wyglądu.

\- Ja w ogóle bym cię nie poznał – odparł Kyotani szorstko, lecz bez arogancji. Zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje do tego gościa szacunek, choć całkiem inny niż do Iwaizumiego-senpai.

\- Przynajmniej nie próbujesz testować wytrzymałości glazury. – Gracz Karasuno podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo. Kentarou wzruszył chmurnie ramionami.

\- Wiem, z kim przegrałem. – burknął. - Jak na kogoś z ławki naprawdę masz jaja.

Coś na kształt zaskoczenia odbiło się w oczach starszego chłopaka, nim jego twarz rozjaśniła się w promiennym uśmiechu.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć – rzekł. – Zatem… znalazłeś drużynę, dla której chcesz walczyć?

Kyotani zawahał się.

\- Nie jestem pewien – mruknął. – Chyba tak. Ale nie dam się, kurwa, prowadzić na pieprzonym sznurku…

\- Myślę, że przyda im się ktoś taki jak ty. - Rozgrywający popatrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem. - I... dobrze im zrobi.

Kentarou łypnął na rozmówcę trochę podejrzliwie, upewniając się, czy ten jednak się z niego nie nabija, po czym powoli odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Ty się nazywasz w ogóle? – zagadnął.

\- Sugawara – odpowiedział chłopak. – Sugawara Koushi. A ty jesteś… Kyotani, zdaje się?

\- Ta jest – potwierdził Kentarou z niejaką satysfakcją. – Kyotani Kentarou.

Skinęli sobie, krótko, po męsku. Kyotani wsunął ręce do kieszeni.

\- Rozwalcie Shiratorizawę – rzucił, robiąc krok w stronę wyjścia. – Stać was. Ciebie też.

Oczy Sugawary rozszerzyły się – po czym zapłonął w nich wojowniczy błysk.

\- Jasne – przyobiecał. – A wy… też nie spuszczajcie z tonu.

\- Do kogo ta mowa? – obruszył się Kentarou bardziej na pokaz, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. – Obiecałem, że skopiemy wam tyłki, nie zapominaj o tym!

\- Z pewnością będzie na co popatrzeć – zgodził się rozgrywający, ale coś w jego głosie uderzyło Kyotaniego. Zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce, zmarszczył brew.

\- Twój tyłek też kiedyś skopię… więc nie znasz dnia ani godziny. Dotarło?

Zerknął przez ramię, nim wyszedł na korytarz. Wyraz twarzy Sugawary Koushiego wart był każdych pieniędzy, ale nie to było najważniejsze.

Najważniejsze, że będą walczyć dalej.


End file.
